


New Dawn

by RedVisor



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mass Effect, F/M, Quarians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVisor/pseuds/RedVisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a rumor becomes a legend when it's already a tale among the folk. Other events are doomed to be forgotten by the history. In this reality, in near future a tale died thus never had the chance to become a legend. A little human boy died in a ship explosion caused by Batarian Pirates trying to capture his family's ship. The shot hit the already penetrated core room instead of the engines and explosion swarmed all of the ship. It got mentioned in an Alliance News Channels and people forgot about it two days later. But the fate had different plans for him in a different universe, in a different reality...It's the Hybrid Quarian's tale; Uli'Nich vas Cyniad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-1

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured my self in movies, games and fiction. I always wanted to be a part of them and have an impact on story. In my first fiction I will approach Mass Effect with new characters and take a different approach on characters and the story. While most of it will stay true to original source material there will be changes. Since I am new to this all criticism are welcome.

Enterance:

They say a rumor becomes a legend when it's already a tale among the folk. Other events are doomed to be forgotten by the history. In this reality, in near future a tale died thus never had the chance to become a legend. A little human boy died in a ship explosion caused by Batarian Pirates trying to capture his family's ship. The shot hit the already penetrated core room instead of the engines and explosion swarmed all of the ship. It got mentioned in an Alliance News Channels and people forgot about it two days later. But the fate had different plans for him in a different universe, in a different reality...It's the Hybrid Quarian's tale; Uli'Nich vas Cyniad.

Date:02/03/2165

Cyniad was on it's way to Illium as usual. The ship's design was standard Alliance Exploration Ship with few upgrades and replacements-that seemed like it had been done with scrap metal-with silver body and blue colored nose and back. Ship's body

seemed like it got larger from nose to back engines. Thrusters were on full power and radiated a blue light in the darkness of the asteroid field. Only source of light aside from that was a nearby sun but it was being cut down by passing asteroids. Ships

inside was comfortable and large enough to house a three member family and their "guests", not to mention the other 3 floors. A human male was on the pilot seat; observing the asteroid field while getting lost in his thoughts. His face had mixed emotions

of bore and worry. His gray hair were growing longer than he liked it' some of the lone strands were blocking his left eyes view. His light brown skin were starting to show his middle age. He always feared that it was too late to become a father. But his

worries were gone a year ago. His thoughts reminded him to check on his son. He pushed a button to turn his chair around. His son came into view, in embrace of his mother. Some of her red hair were on the sleeping child's face, her pale skin were gotten

red on the spot that pressed against the child. She were gently waving him side to side, little by little to help him sleep comfortably. Rooms white light were right on top of them, creating an illusion that his son was in dark. The man couldn't help but

remember how hard it was the first days after his birth. "But it's alright now..."he thought to him self, "..Even the experiment went-"His thoughts were cut off by a violent shake. He thought it were the asteroids, he hoped it were asteroids. But they were

crushed after seeing the screen saying "Breach at the engineering-Engine 4 is not responding" Asteroids could not aim for engines knowingly.

He ran back to the pilot seat, there was only one force that could do this. Radar showed a red dot on the galactic map, an uknown ship was hiding in the field-no doubt waiting for a pray to hunt-and out of all the places they stumbled on them. Man cursed

him self while taking the ships control in hopes of loosing the pirates in the field.

-"What's going on, Numan?" asked the woman.

Numan was too busy grinding his teeth and piloting the ship. Another violent shake happened and all lights turned to red. Ships computer announced "Critical Systems are down-Breach in Engineering-Engines 4,3,2 are not responding, Oxygen loss in

section 2" He raised his head from the seat and turned to his wife.

-"Make sure our son is safe Norah!" as he was saying he raised his hand to up and smashed the button right next to him, an alarm went off.

At down stairs Lieutenant Tureng and his men were sleeping. He and his private group were hired by two scientists to protect their ship. He never liked traveling -specially with ships- but the folk seemed reliable and payment was fine. But he would have

never imagined they would be in so much trouble. Even in a small colony like Tera Nova there were a group of well armed man attacked to this couple. He even got a scar from that fight-which he always displayed for others to see on his black skin. He

thought to himself that they go well with his masculine face and dark mustache surrounding his mouth -However for quiet a while things were going real smooth.

-"Hell this can be the easiest job I ever had" he mumbled to himself. However Tureng would remind him self not to open his mouth because just as he finished mumbling he find himself thrown off his bed by a violent shake. Before he could straighten him

self alarms gone off and he heard a similar voice in speakers "All hands to airlock!" It was Numan, the old man speaking and from the looks of it situation was bad. He quickly picked up his rifle standing next to his bed and got off the room only to find most

of the ship was on fire. The small corridor was like hell and sparkling cables were hanging down. He saw one of his crew blown away by a sudden explosion. Tureng ran past her, there was no point to check on her. As he was running Tureng heard ships V.I

making an announcement; "Auto pilot active, passengers may-"speaker were no longer making any sound. He and what's left of his men arrived in front of the airlock. They found the old man with a pistol in his hands.

-"What the hell is going on sir?" Tureng asked,

-Pirates...They will surely try to board us, be ready!" said The old man, his gray hair waving in front of his eye as he spoke. Tureng wasn't satisfied with that;

"How can you be so sure that they won't just blow us to bits? We should aboard the ship!"

"Because we are still alive...Because I know why they are he-" a sound of what seemed to be something being placed on the other side cut Numan off. What The old man said made sense. Before Tureng could say anything ship got shaken and a metalic sound

was heard.

"They are coming!" yelled one of the Mercenaries, "Get to cover sir!" Everyone raised their rifles and took cover. Numan raised his hand to open his communication tab...

Mean while Norah had been trying to keep her child calm. However the constant shaking and explosions coming from a distance made that impossible. Lights were turning off and on and every passing second Norah was getting more and more nervous.

Her thoughts were cut off by the voice of her husband;

"Norah stay calm honey, we will handle this." Hearing her husband helped her relax a bit. She used this advantage to calm her child more, she decided to hum a melody that she made up but proved to help her child sleep better before;

"Mmmmm...mmmmmm...mmmm"...

On the other side of the door hell was broken loose as pirates finally blew the door away. One of the soldiers standing in front of the door got blown away as Tureng gave permission to open fire. First wave of bullets hit every grunt pirates thrown on

themselves. Both pirates and mercenaries were falling left and right. Numan saw one of the mercs getting shot in the head, it was no surprise since airlock had little cover to protect anyone. He did not know if he was even hitting anybody with his pistol, he

did not dare to get his head out of the cover. Tureng turned around and got into cover to check his wrist, suits parameter showed he almost had no shield left but he did not care, if he was going down he would take as many pirates as possible. He turned

around back to face pirates again as he was yelling and shooting in the middle of the way, no care for any cover by any means. His gun were near overheating and the recoil was tiring his arm as he was firing mercilessly. However his glorious moment lived

short as he was shot down by a shotgun shot. As Tureng got slammed against a wall who got left from mercs started running away into lower levels of the ship. Numan couldn't bring him self to move or let alone do anything as he was terrified by the turn of

events. But he wasn't worried for himself, all his worries laid with his only child. He raised his communication tab once again;

-"Norah...", Norah's eyes widened. She heard despair in her husbands voice

-"What's going on Numan?"

-"Norah...hide our baby. I will be fine, trust me I-" He stopped as he could hear pirates were closing in. One of them yelled;

-"It seems clear, get your asses over here!" Numan knew he was running out of time.

-"Hurry Norah!" Red haired mother quickly got off of the corner and scanned the room with panic. At this moment she remembered about the hatchet that opened to below the control panel. She quickly opened the hatchet and placed her baby there slowly

and softly. The child opened his eyes, questioning his mothers actions. Norah quickly pushed a few buttons of her son's omnitool. An orange drone appeared and positioned it self next to the baby. "Here is your friend honey, you be quiet and play with him

ok?" Norah said, her voice was about to crack. "Mommy will come and get you off in shortly-" she heard someone getting slammed into the door. The baby was making plaintive sounds all this time, he knew whatever was happening wasn't something good.

He could sense his mother's fear and sadness. Blonde haired child raised both of his hands, tying to hug her mother but instead her mother kissed him on his forehead and said "I love you." tears coming from her eyes as she closed the hatchet and

proceeded to hit a red holographic button. As button started to flashing she went next to the door and placed her ear on it.

 


	2. Prologue-2

Meanwhile Numan was trying to stall the pirates. There were six of them; five of them Batarians and one of them was a Krogan who seemed like the leader of the boarding party. The krogan was big in size; he had one of his eyes missing with a deep cut,

several gun shots on his head but it seemed like his thick plate covered it -Tureng's doing no doubt- he wore a silver mercenary armor with a red end near his neck. Krogan slowly approached to the human, walking with pride and confidence like he finished

an art work. He lowered his head close to human's face, staring as he was trying to cut a hole between his eyes.

-"You fit just right in the description we were shown and your are still alive...That's good." Krogan said, leaning in closer;

-"I'd hate to question your corpse for information...Torture is no fun when the guy is dead."

-"What do you want, Krogan?" Numan asked, trying his best to look not intimidated. Best thing to do anything against a Krogan was looking confident.

-"You know why we are here, why else would we hit a ship as crap as yours?"

Numan smirked;

-"I don't know what you have heard but we don't have anything for your nonfunctioning balls, Krogan..." Numan find himself slammed against the door, his feet was cutoff from the ground as he had trouble breathing against Krogan's pressing wrist.

-"Listen to me you smartass..." Krogan looked directly against the man's eyes.

-"I am here for the chip, I got a bounty to claim so hand it over and I might consider letting you go with most of your limbs intact."

No matter what Numan knew he could not hand what he wanted over, even if it costs his life.

One of the batarians walked up to the Krogan and gave him a datapad.

-"What is it?" Krogan abruptly asked as he dropped the human. Numan gasped for air as he looked up to see what was happening. For a moment he saw Krogan smirking, he immediately turned to him as his smirk went wider.

-"Looks like I don't need your help after all, we locked on it's frequency" as he finished Krogan raised his gun to Numan's head.

-"Forgive me Norah..." said Numan and closed his eyes, his last thoughts with his wife and son, hoping they can be saved.

Norah startled as she heard a gunshot. She knew what it meant as tears started falling off, she kneeled down to the floor in despair, not knowing what to do. Pirates came into the room, scanning the room. Their leader noticed the woman standing on the

floor, he reloaded his shotgun and approached the woman. His henchmen made a gesture telling him they can't seem to find the chip. Krogan turned to woman and started speaking;

-"We wasted enough time with the other guy so do us a favor and tell us where the damned chip is!"

Norah with the corner of her eye saw her husband's lifeless corpse lying on the floor. There was a bloody hole on his face instead of where his features should be. Rage fueled her as she stand up and started hitting on Krogan's armor hoping it would hurt

him. She wanted nothing but revenge as she got frustrated knowing she couldn't do anything. Krogan laughed and hit woman's head with the back of his shotgun, knocking her unconscious.

-"Might as well sell her for profit, take her to the ship!" Two henchmen grabbed the mother and dragged her to the ship. At this moment Krogan spotted a red light turning off and on over and over again. He immediately recognized what it was and meant,

he cursed and turned to his men;

-"Did you find it?"

-"No boss we are still looking, it should be here but..." The radar Batarian held in his hand showed approaching units.

-"Uh boss we got company..." Batarian started typing commands on his radar as the Krogan approached to the window to take a look.

-"Four units...No five...Scratch that it's seven units...Son of a-" Krogan furiously turned to his henchmen;

-"What the hell is it damn it?"

-"Boss...it's a whole fleet..."

Krogan's face froze for a moment. He took a step back and turned around to look out from window again. There were now countless of ships in the view, approaching to their position.

-"Migrant Fleet...What the hell are they doing here?" he mumbled to himself. Shock left it's place to fear as he turned around and yelled;

-"We are getting the hell out of here!"

-"B-but boss-"

-"I gave you an order!" Batarian proceeded with just nodding as he followed his boss back to their ship.

Meanwhile Kaasin'Venna was sitting in Captain's chair, his left hand supporting his visor. They got a distress signal from their contact; Cyniad. A quarian female approached to him;

-"Captain; we detected a ship, not flagged -possibly pirates- powering their hyper drive!"

-"Move in and intercept!" ordered Kaasin. Quarian nodded her head and ran back to her station.

Patrol ships powered their engines and positioned their weapons pointed at Pirate Ship's engines.

Captain Venna stood up and pointed his hand forward;

-"Open fire!" All patrol ships opened fire, however just as first shots hit their engines Pirate ship entered the Hyper space and disappeared from sight. Venna dropped himself on his chair, he waved his hand and said;

-"Aboard Cyniad, have a team ready to search and rescue."

-"Yes sir!"

Captain Venna has always been a confident man, he never had worries once in his missions. However this time was different, there were fear in his guts. Best thing to do here was not getting his hopes up.


	3. Prologue-3

 

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay was standing in the bridge, looking out of it's window. Negative thoughts were clouding her mind. She did her best to combat them but it was futile. All she could think were all the events that led today.

Shala'Raan always thought she lived in an interesting age. Unexpected turn of events were becoming common place now, she guessed maybe that's what made this century so interesting.

However the biggest surprise was not the discovery of a new species but a couple from their species to approach themselves. Few months ago a human couple approached Migrant Fleet with a damaged Alliance Ship, requesting to come aboard.

Maybe it was because of the shock but Raan found herself giving permission to strangers, something she has never done in her career. She did not know what to expect but her curiosity forced her to greet them in person since Quarians never got a visitor

from an another species for almost three centuries. What she found were no diplomats or invaders however, it was two normal-somewhat messy-looking civilians carrying a what seemed like a human baby. Admiral realized she never once seen their species

in person let alone their babies, however they were really similar to their species. This gave her somewhat a relief as she approached them in Tonbay's airlock, decontamination had just finnished. The corridor wasn't as bright as rest of the ships, Raan didn't

find this surprising since supplies were always low therefore light sources were mostly reserved for part of the ships that more commonly used. Walls and the ceiling were covered with scrap metal; every single piece had an independent look, giving a messy

view but no one could complain. Most of them were rusty therefore giving the hallway a brown color. The human couple stood at the enterance of ship's airlock, the male had a dirty and bloody white coat, his gray hair messy. He also wore a plain brown

pants and a matching green jacket. Admiral wondered if they've been in a fire fight or not. The woman on the other hand was much cleaner, she had a blue Intergalactic dress similar to what Alliance Officials wears, covering every part to her neck and she

was carrying the baby. Raan noticed the Guards  pointing their guns on them which she judged as overreacting. Admiral walked between the guards and made a gesture, telling them to lower their weapons.

-"Welcome strangers; I am Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Admiral of Patrol fleet." she stopped for a moment to be sure if they were following what she said.

-"How we may help you?"

The man took a one step forward as he cleared his throat;

-"I am Numan Alpsal and this is my wife Norah..."he gestured his wife and turn back to face Admiral.

-"We had some trouble when we were leaving our Colony so we are short on well everything. We need your help."

Seeking assistance from Quarians wasn't common, in fact it may have never happened Raan thought to her self. It was known that Quarians were nomads, short on supplies. They were barely staying alive, so why would a human couple seek help from them

rather than their own species.

-"I understand, however our supplies are barely enough for us and we cannot spare them for anyone else."

There was a silent in the hallway for a moment, only thing can be heard was the sound of old engines working in the distance.

-"I am sorr-"Raan was cut off by Norah who was silent until now, she bolted next to her husband, her face was direct and serious.

-"It is not our ship that is important! Our son needs your help!'

Numan turned left to look at his wife.

-"Norah calm down..."

-"How can i calm down when our son is dying!"

Guards who were eavesdropping this whole time looked at eachother, they were confused as Admiral her self. What could Quarians can do for a human baby.

"I don't understand..." Raan said, "What can we possibly do for your kid?"

-"He-..."Norah mumbled but she cut off her self as he tried not to cry.

-"His immune system is not working, he is constantly at risk." Numan said. Admiral turned her full attention to him.

-"We were giving him anti-biotics so far but it's not a permanent solution."

Raan pieced all puzzles together in her mind. She did not know this people but she guessed they were refugees or fugitives. They had no means of acquiring anything as their son was dying so they came to the Quarians. The only race in galaxy who could 

possibly give them what they want in an instant.

-"So you want one of our enviro suits?"

Norah's eyes lightened up instantly.

-"Yes! Please, we will do anything you want."

Numan closed in with excitement,

-"That's right! I-uh, we know that Quarians do or can have troubles with other species when they barter or just visit them!"

-"Yes!" Norah said with a louder voice this time. "We can help you with those, please!"

Raan was frozen where she stood. Not just this humans were begging for help from them, they were also offering their services? Not once something like this ever happened in Migrant Fleet, Raan didn't even know if she could even trust them. However this

was something new, maybe they were genuine about their intentions. Plus when she turned her eyes to the kid again this time he seemed more like a Quarian. Maybe it was his condition maybe it was the fact that he looked so innocent but it did not matter.

Admiral gave a warm smile under her visor.

-"I guess we could try, we can talk about the details inside the ship" She made a gesture them to follow as guards get out of their way to let them pass.

The couple looked at eachother and smiled and followed behind the Admiral.

 

Now Admiral Shala'Raan was looking out of the window, staring at what's left of Cyniad. Few months ago this ship was restored by their Engineers and the Humans helped them by bartering with local business owners in which ever planet they were close by.

As time passed they became a part of the fleet, their ship was named Cyniad to show that. Shala'Raan gifted them a modified enviro-suit to specially suit their baby. Everything was going well until today when Tonbay recieved a distress signal from Cyniad,

twice infact. With their arrival pirates ran away. Now Raan found her self worried for their asset...No for her friends who did so much for her people than no outsider has ever done, She hoped they weren't too late.


	4. Prologue-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my slow pace is not boring anyone. I promise it will get more interesting in the future.

Reh'Reegar was standing in front of a metal gate, waiting their ship to dock to Cyniad. He never seen these humans in person, only heard what everyone else has said about them therefore he did not know what to expect or even who to look for.

-"This is a waste of time..."one of the Quarian soldiers said, "We are the best damn strike team in the Fleet, and they are sending us on a cleanup mission."Other four of them grunted after him. Reegar found him self annoyed by this. Migrant Marines should

never question orders in his book.

-"This isn't a Cleanup..."Reh'Reegar said; with a low but annoyed voice. "This is a search and rescue, and if you bosh'tets can't even follow one simple order you might as well throw your selves out of the airlock!"

It was only silence after that until a shake happened followed by the sound of airlocks locking into one and other. This was their signal as Reegar punched a button to the right of him to open the door. With door slowly opening the aftermath was in view.

First thing Reegar noticed was the lack of lights, but he didn't find this surprising as the whole tunnel leading into the ship was full of gunshots.

-"Watch your step and fire, we don't wanna shoot our friends" said Reegar, "Specially you rookie..."

-"Sergeant, you hurt my feelings."

The strike team took a battle ready position and began slowly making their way into the ship. Reegar found him self having hard time trying not to press all the empty heat sinks. He turned his attention forward, there were gun shots almost everywhere, he

could see five human corpses up ahead, four of them in front of the wall and one of them near the end of the airlock door. The group stopped next to the body as Reegar kneeled and turned the body to him self to inspect.

-"Careful Sergeant, he might have a disease or return back to life as a monster!" Reh gave him an annoyed glare for an answer.

-"What are you mumbling about man?"

-"I once saw that in one of those "Hooman" vids on the extranet. They like return back to life only to bite you and eat you." Everyone in the group proceeded with sighing. Reegar got back up as he made a gesture for them to follow.

-"You spend way too many time on Extranet, Rookie."he said, finally entering to the ship. Just as they entered Reegar heard a voice in the distant, it sounded male, possibly not human.

-"We got company, let's check it out."he said, pulling his rifle from the socket located on his back. "Watch your fire, Rookie." The group was approaching to the source.

-"Sergeant please, have a little faith in-"before he could finnish his sentence a Batarian came into view as the Strike Team turned around the corner. He kneeled before a dead body and started checking it. "I can't believe those sons of bitches left me in

this damned scrap metal." Reegar waved his hand forward, signaling everyone to move on to his position. Just as they were moving in one of the Marines pushed an empty heat sink with his foot causing it to ram into a nearby wall. Batarian turned around with

a confused look. "Oh shi-" Before Reegar could issue any command the "Rookie" emptied everything he got on to the Batarian. As Rookie yelled and continued shooting Batarian's body jerked like he was getting electro-shocked. The gun made a warning

sound and released high  amount of steam, indicating the gun was empty now.

-"Oh Keelah" Rookie said, lowering his gun. He didn't need to look up to see everyone glaring on him. Sergeant approached him to give a chop near his neck. "If this happens again i swear i will send you back to the bubble my self."

After searching and finding no survivors, the team was about to give up, but one of the soldiers called on to Sergeant. "Sir, the cockpit is back there."He said, pointing out where they have come from; "We haven't checked there yet."

Reegar found the fact that no one check that place until now somewhat annoying. However he decided not to complain if it meant finding someone. They proceeded to the cabin, the door were blowen up and a body different from others were standing on top

of it. He looked more like a civilian, his face was almost imposible to identify as it was blown off. However Reegar knew this was one of the humans they were tasked to bring back. He got up and typed his omnitool, "Control, we have one possible

confirmation, male, middle aged, identity hard to detect because of wounds." He scanned the room to spot the other human, but he found nothing. The team were poking around to find further clues, "Female and the child is missing..."

At the other end Shala'Ran was one of the people who were listening the Sergeant. Until this time she was crossing her arms in anticipation however as Sergeant kept giving bad news her one hand moved up to her visor, stroking it from the chin. Something

she did when ever she felt nervous. Back on the Cyniad, Sergeant was about to return back to their ship but a sound tipped him off.

-"Everybody be quiet!" he ordered, his hand in the air. Everyone stopped moving and stared to Sergeant. Just than a petite soft whimping was heard. Everyone rushed to where it was coming, but there was nothing but consoles and scrap metal.

However in the confusion Reegar remembered that there were always hatchets near pilot's seat in case of emergencies if a gun or a kit needed to be there. His hand searched around for a button or something similar to open it. His right hand touched to a 

button that released the locks and opened the hatchet. There was a human child, couldn't be older than age of five, stuck in there, inside his visor there were clear trails of tears, shining through it, his blonde hair inside were messy. With him there was a

omni-drone guarding him. As soon as drone scanned them it indicating them as friendly and disappeared. Reegar touched his omnitool for one more time;

-"Scratch that control...We found one"


	5. Prologue-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I had to come back to Turkey all the way from Toronto and had to see a doctor. I had to write this episode on my phone so some line problems may occur so I apologize for that upfront. Also I had to cut some parts. Enjoy!

Date:02/03/2170

Planet: Mindoir

Jane Shepard was sitting on the couch, watching news on television or more like she was just staring at it. It was about "some stuff" happened five years ago at Eden Prime and this old guy was talking about how Alliance should not let another

"Prime Incident"happen. Her mind was somewhere else, lost in her thoughts she listened the distant shuttles taking off and landing accompanied by the sound of wind crashing and going through the trees. She always enjoyed taking walks in that forest.

It was close, just outside their cabin. However today it was decorated with more than leafs. Her eleventh birthday was two days away and since it was a successful year for her father her parents decided this years birthday should be special and Jane's

thoughts were withthat special day ever since she heard about her parent's plans. However her thoughts was cut by Anna; her mother's voice, she was hugging Jane from behind one of her hands on her daughter's cheek;

-"Buttercup please don't watch television too much, your lovely eyes will hurt." Like any other child Jane was always annoyed about how her mother treated her like a baby. It didn't help her mother was playing with her red hair again.

-"Mom please, you are going to make me bald and eveyone is going to laugh to me at my birthday..."  it seemed like frowning only made her mother more delighted. "...and I am watching the news." she said, pointing at the screen.

-"Oh? That is alright then, I know you never really watch news." after deciding Anna tortured her daughter enough she proceeded to the kitchen, however she stopped and looked at her daughter;

-"By the way Jane, could you do a favor for me?"

-"My brother?"

-"Your little brother."

Jane groaned and got her self off the couch. Her brother would usually hang out at Public Center and it would bereally crowded at this time of the day. She left the cabin and went for Public Center. The day was sunny and the

sky was clear. Jane decided it was the perfect they to take the dirt road instead of the metallic main road. It would take longer but she didn't care. At the right side pass the hill the forest was in view. Jane asked her self why her mother couldn't just use

their home-communicator. It was clunky and old for sure but atleast it would get the job done, rather than her walking all the way into town's center. However she digressed, spending all day at home made her feel like an Ontarom Cow.

After a while she arrived at Public Center and it was crowded; between the shops and other buildings the center usually seemed big with a huge monument in the middle. The monument was to those who came first to Mindoir to colonize, it was just a standart

column with an old model space ship floating around the planet but it was respected by everyone and always kept at tope shape. The floor was marble, brought from Earth and it sure looked pretty Jane thought to her self. However it was not visible with all this people

standing around. Before Jane could think of anything some lights became visible in the sky and everyone was watching it. Followed by a distant explosion sound they were visible even in the middle of the day.

-"Is today a special occasion?" asked a man in the crowd.

-"I wasn't aware of anything for today" answered a woman.

Just as she said that an Alliance fighter ripped through the clouds spinning. Everyone thought it was a show and started clapping while Jane wasn't sure what to make of it. Before she could decide sirens all around the town started ringing. When Jane looked up again she saw the fighter's engines explode.

Cheer left it's place to panic as everyone screamed and start running all the ways, Jane immediately looked for her brother in the running crowd.

-"Jonh! Where are you!" her voice could barely be heard in all the mayhem going on. As local security fload the area Jane decided it was best to run home and check on her parents, her mind couldn't come up with anything better and she was running out of time. Jane ran to the way where she previously came,

Behind her she could hear gunfire, on the air and on the ground. Anti-air guns were active now and was shooting non-stop, she looked behind for an instance and for a brief moment she saw armored vehicles pulling over left and right. Panic bottled up inside Jane and she ran faster. On the sky ships were visible 

now, firing on the ground aimlessly, people were yelling each other nearby.

-"Why did those sirens didn't make any f*cking sound sooner?"

-"Where is the Alliance fleet?"

Cannon shots landed on the nearby houses on Jane's right, she heard sudden screams as little debris pieces scattered around her. She covered her face as she speed up, her legs were burning wanting to give up, her mind couldn't do nothing but screaming inside and her breathing was fast.

Soon after fighting sounds and yelling became echos. It meant she got away but she couldn't slow down now, she had to get to her parents. The sky was no longer clear, dark smokes raising from the ground seemed like filling the sky, the forest behind the hill was on fire now.

Jane would've cry if she wasn't busy running for her life. She made it to her home, it seemed untouched but fear still overwhelmed her. She ran up to the door and punched the button. Behind the door her father came into view, he was swiftly packing a backpack. He turned his head around, as he saw her daughter 

his face showed shock first then joy as he bolted where he stood and hugger her daughter.

-"Jane! My sugar, you are safe! Thank God!"

-"Dad, my brother-!"

-"He is with your mother, I stayed behind to wait for you. I was about to leave to look for you"

...-"Now that you here lets go!"

As he got her daughter's hand Jonathan Shepard ran for the hills.

...

The hills were full of people, they were in a now broken line waiting for Alliance shuttles of to the other side of the planet. Soldiers were yelling at the crowd, telling them not to panic. However it wasn't working, people were screaming and yelling at the same t

ime, some were trying to push the others out of the way.

Jane spotted a familiar face in one of the shuttles preparing to take off. Anna Shepard was holding Jonh; Jane's little brother near her. They spotted them as well, Anna's eyes became teary as she jumped where she stood, waving her hand left and right, Jonh

was too terrified to do anything. Jonathan Shepard

waved both of his hands and yelled; telling them to stay safe but all the chaos and noise made it impossible for them to hear. However Jane noticed a light coming towards the shuttle. Time had stop for Jane; only thing she could feel was desperation. She felt

powerless to stop what was going to happen and she

knew it very well. Only thing she could do was yelling.

-"Dad!"

Jonathan Shepard saw her daughter bolting for a second before a cannon shot ripped through the shuttles; the explosion was instant, throwing pieces of the now gone shuttle left and right, the crowd started running away from approaching Pirate ships and

shuttles. The man who lost his family wanted to drop

himself on the ground, give up on everything. However he hadn't lost all of his family just yet, Jane was hugging to his left arm now, crying. Jonathan's mind emptied every thought except getting his daughter to safety; he picked up his daughter and ran to

the forest. Pirate shuttles were landing now, opening

the shuttle door they started shooting anything and anyone they could see. With the edge of his eye Jonathan Shepard saw Batarians and Vorcha leaving the shuttles. One of the pirates saw them and signaled others.

-"Dad! The cave!" said Jane Shepard. His father didn't say anything, he just directed himself for the cave, hoping he could lose those pirates in the forest.

...

Jonathan Shepard was running with a hole in his shoulder now. Pirates did not gave up on them like they were some high priority. Sky darkened as fire rained upon the pirates. It was Alliance ships but they were shooting too close. Jonathan Shepard almost

lost his balance but kept going, the cave was in view.

At the entrance of the cave Jonathan Shepard felt something ripping through his chest, as his legs failed him last things he could hear were something exploding above the cave and his daugter calling out to him.

...

-"There is a life sign here sir!"

-"Open it up."

With the last boulder out of the way Alliance soldiers found one of the few survivors they could. A redheaded little girl with green teary eyes were hugging to a deceased male, his eyes were open with no expression in his face. Little girl's sobbings were

echoing through out the cave. One of the soldiers

turned his back and got out of the key and pressed to his helmet's communicator;

-"Control; we got one, returning to base..."


	6. Prologue-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long; between work and some problems it was hard for me to keep up. I am keeping this one short so I can get to the real story. This is the last of the  
> prologues. Enjoy!

-"Absolutely not!" yelled old Conclave member. Pointing with his right hand to the human child who was now resting between the arms of Daro'Xen. She was sitting with the rest of the rather small crowd.

-"Keeping the human child without any kind of permission would be againstevery existing law in the galaxy and it could damage our relations with the Alliance." said other Conclave member with a calmer voice compared to his peer.

Admiral Shala'Raan shook and tilted her head down to show her annoyence to the Conclave members. It hasn't even been ten minutes since the hearing began and already she was tense. She heard whispering behind her but she paid no mind.  Reh'Reegar; the soldier who brought the human child was standing near

the entrance of the hall. He was leaning to the wall, his attention directed to the hearing, he was interested of knowing what would be the child's fate. Raan looked back to see the kid who was now sleeping inside Daro'Xen's arms. Daro'Xen was clearly annoyed, Shala'Raan could tell it even behind the visor.

She was one of the most promising candidates for Admiralty Board and her education changed according to it. As a result she usually stood beside Shala'Raan and followed wherever she went.

Daro'Xen always enjoyed undertaking tasks given by the Admiralty Board, they were challenging enough to satisfy her. They always expended her knownladge further. However today was different, she was tasked to baby sit a random child. She find it like a kick in the stomach, it was an insult to hercapabilities.

The whole reason of this hearing was to request of adopting this child so why  couldn't they just said yes or no? Shala'Raan wished it would be easy like that but even with her position she couldn't decide this alone and Conclave proved to be stubborn like an old Krogan.

-"Besides; I do not understand the reason behind this hearing..."said another member. "Why do you want to keep this human child, who can be raised better in a human society where resources are plenty while ours scarce." She made it harder for Shala'Raan at that point. She couldn't tell the real reason behind it.

-"Because..." Raan had to come up with a good excuse. There was no turning back and no second chance, she had to convince not just the Conclave but everyone at the hearing with her words. "Because I feel like I owe it to his family and because he is more like us than them." Raan felt like she was off to a good start

-"His parentschoose us instead of Asari or Turians or other Humans. For the last two years they lived with us and helped us with nothing but our thanks in return." Shala turned to the audience present in the hall; "We were their family instead of any other. I am sure they had their reason but we shouldn't pry into their

personal reasons..." She had to reveal some truth, not because for a reason but because she felt like she had to. "And you know the condition of their child." looking at the now waking up kid. Whispers exchanged between audience members. Hope filled Raan as she turned back to the Conclave;

-"I believe it's our responsibility to raise this child as best as we can." said Raan, believing she won over the members. Conclave proceeded with looking at each other. All the hope inside Raan got crushed as every member shook their head left and right, spokesman stood up and cleared his throat.

-"Admiral Shala'Raan you made your case, we were moved by your words truly." he stopped for a moment, in the meanwhile blonde kid was moving restlessly between Daro'Xen's arms. "Will you stop it, you saliva ball" said Xen, silently.

-"However; every Quarian child contributes something to our society and takes little while an avarage human needs more food, care and space for a healthy life. We failed to see how he could contribute-"Spokesman seem to be frozen as everyone in the hall

gasped and mumbled. People stood up, Reh'Reegar ran to the crowd to get a better look of

what was happening. Shala'Raan slowly turned back and could not believe what she was seeing. The little child was hugging to what seemed to be a combat drone. Only differences were it was blue rather than standart Alliance issue orange droids and it was rather passive. The drone just stood there letting the kid to hug

it. Raan noticed an active omni-tool in the kid's wrist. "Could he have activated it him self?" thought Raan to her self. It should've been impossible but evidence was right infront of her. While the child continue play with his drone Daro'Xen remain frozen with

her hands on air. She also could not believe what she was seeing like rest of hall. The kid typed what seemed to be commands to his omti-tool, changing drone's colour, making it play some kind of tune. This kid who could barely talk was using an omni-

tool better than most engineer students did, right before their eyes.

Spokesman could only mutter the word "Keelah". Raan snapped her self out of the frenzy and cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to the Admiral.

-"I trust this demonstration is enough?"

Member's looked at each other, seemed to be still in shock about what happened.

-"But...Who will be his parent?" asked one of the members, "Yes; one must sacrifice their own child's spot for this orphan."

It was true. The law dictated that a couple may only have one children. If one of them would adopt an orphan they could never have a children of their own and this was a big sacrifice that no Quarian would undertake. There was only one option.

-"I will adopt him." only silence were present. Nobody imagined Admiral Shala'Raan would be the one sacrificing her future child's position. With her Admiral status her child would have many opportunities.

-"Admiral, shouldn't you consult with your partner first? It should be only a few days before he returns-"

-"My decision has been made..." everyone was looking at the Admiral, witnessing a first in their history.

"...and I am sure he will understand."

 


	7. Chapter-1: Pilgrimage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time hasn't it? Well between a new youtube project and social life I've been pretty busy. However here is the new chapter. Rest will come sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading and do please leave your thoughts on anything.

-"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, to Illium."Headmaster said.

An another applause rise from the packed crowd. Everyone still young and just finnished their education and basic survival training. Today was the graduation day and every graduating Quarian gathered in the ship Rayya as ordered. The ceremony starts with

Headmaster revealing the planets or stations pilgrims assigned to go. This is done in order to prevent young Quarians from helping each other, of course they are free to do whatever they want afterwards. Uli'Nich nar Cyniad was standing near the stage, he wore 

a black enviro-suit with red torse and visor. It's design was pretty basic, only detail was the black lines on the sides of his torso, but that's how he liked it. He never liked the attention because of his childhood so he'd rather dissappear in the crowd.

His eyes were locked on what was happening in front of him. He watched as Tali'Zorah hesitantly grab the supply bag off the teacher's hand. "She was always shy." Uli'Nich thought to him self.  In the corner of his vision he spotted Aran'Ser -his long time friend-, obviously nervous.

He wore his usual red suit with yellow fabric and black visor. Uli'Nich considered to make fun of him for a second, but seeing how he was nervous as well he thought it wouldn't be fair. He also searched for his father, but he was no were to be found. It was typical of him so Uli wasted no thought on him.

While thinking about how to pass the time countless students have already been up the stage and received their supplies.

It was Aran's turn now, Uli'Nich paid full attention just to come up with something to annoy his friend later on based on his speech.

-"I would like to start by giving my thanks to all of my instructors and my fellow friends..." So far his speech has been normal. Deep inside Uli had a slight regret that nothing possible may not come from his speech but he was ready to accept it if it meant that his friend would be one of the "normal" people.

However his friend stutter for a moment and then went silent. "Don't panic..." Uli muttered. After a nervous cough Aran continued;

-...We should never forget the knowladge we have been taught here! Always remember if you happen to come acrros a Geth always use your..." Uli'Nich put his hand on his visor, waving his head in disappointment.  _And he almost got it_  he thought. Crowd applaused while half of them was in a daze, trying to process whatever he said.

After Aran went to a corner and couple of other Quarians go and left the stage Headmaster spoke;

-"...Uli'Nich nar Cyniad." Uli could swear there was a hint of disgust in Headmaster's voice. However it was nothing new to him. He made his way slowly to the stage, as he climbed the last step he took a deep breath and turned to the crowd who was now

staring at him. Few of them were making rude gestures and some didn't even looked at him. Uli wanted to get their attention and there was only one way he knew how to;

-"I would like to say that I am glad to be standing here, I have alot to say..." still next to none attention. However it was about to change. "I would like to first thank my Mother; for she looked after me rather than throwing me out of the airlock..." a couple of

giggles came from the crowd. "...What can I say I was a hard child to put up with and therefore I would also like to thank my friends who also put up with my annoyances." His hand gestured to the way his few friends were standing. Uli now had the full

attention of everyone, now it was time to drop the bomb.

-"And I would like to thank everyone else for preparing me to future..." the crowd proceeded with looking at each other in confusion. "We all heard that we Quarians are treated as outcasts everywhere except our Fleet. I tried to imagine how it was but I

couldn't. Until my education started with rest of you..."

the crowd was dead silent now, few whispers that were being shared amongs people were gone. "...Living with rest of you taught me what it means to be an outcast. And living with my family and my friends taught me what it feels like to be home. So thank

you all." Uli'Nich turned to his Headmaster who had a shocked expression in his eyes.

-"And lastly thank you headmaster, for being my teacher of life." Uli gently took the supply bag off the headmaster's hands who was still in shock and left the stage, no applause could be heard but it amused Uli instead of saddening him.

It meant that he was successful. The Headmaster could only mutter the location of his pilgrimage; "Eden Prime."

After the ceremony ended three friends found each other in the crowd;

-"Bright as ever." Aran said.

-"Says you, you couldn't let people go without giving them another Synthetic science lesson now could you?" Uli replied, crossing his arms.

Tali raise her hand to get the duo's attention. "No but serious talk, why did you made a speech like that?"

-"Well I wanted to close the ceremony with a big bang..." said Uli. After receiving no response he proceeded;

-"G-Get it? Big bang?"

-"No." the two said at the same time.

At that moment Uli'Nich spotted a certain person in the crowd; he had a rather depressing stance, his eyes were fixed near the ground. He hesitantly left the hall and disappeared behind a corridor. Uli knew who he was.

Clearly his friends noticed him too as they turned to Uli'Nich and asked "Did you see Captain Kaasin'Venna?"

-"Yes..."answered Uli'Nich with a low voice.

Aran nervously cleared his throat; "Well I saw your mother over there, are you ready to get scolded?"

-"I didn't really thought about her while saying all those things..." He looked over his friends, "Well time to face the music."

-"You face your "music" yourself" Tali said, "I'll go look for my father."

-"Keelah Se'lai."

-"Don't be so dramatic!" Tali yelled laughingly, walking away.

The other two went to the direction of Admiral Shala'Raan. Uli'Nich didn't mind the company but a question bugged his mind. He decided to ask;

-"Aren't you going to find your parents?"

-"Sadly they are on a mission with Migrant Fleet Marines, won't return to fleet for about two weeks."

-"I am sorry."

-"Don't be, I am proud of them..."Aran looked at Uli; "...and your mother has been like my mother as well. I won't feel alone."

-"You are the three fingered son he never had." Uli said jokingly. Aran answered with a brief laugh.

A few moments later the duo found the Admiral speaking with other Quarians, "No doubt the important ones." Uli think to him self. As their conversation died Shala'Raan was surprised to find his son and Aran'Ser behind her.

She approached her son a few steps and hitted him on top of his visor. It was a way of Quarians to slap each other as humans did and she always loved to do that whenever she wanted to scold her son. Uli knew what was comming next;

-"Uli'Nich nar Cyniad, you are as persistent and moody as a female Krogan..." Aran pushed the desire to laugh away and looked at his friend who had a silly look in his eyes. Uli looked at his friend in a way of asking for help but his friend remained silent.

-"Bastard..." Uli muttered himself. His mother turned his head to face her, "What was with that speech? I had to explain and lie like I've never done in my life to the Conclave members!"

-"So they were Conclave members...What did you tell them anyway?"

-"That your implants acted up again."

-"Do they even believe that excuse anymore?"

Shala'Raan looked down in a disapproving fashion, "For your sake I hope they do." She looked back up again to face Aran'Ser who has been awkwardly listening this whole time.

-"As for you Aran, I am proud of you." She put her hand on his shoulder, "I am sure your parents will too."

-"Here is hoping, mam."

...

Admiral checked her omni-tool, only to close it with a sigh.

-"I have to leave, take care you two." She hugged her son before leaving. This was going to her last chance to do it before they leave the fleet tomorrow.

-"You too, mother." said Uli, he tried to sound confident and carefree however his voice came out cracked. Swallowing his pride he kept hugging her for several seconds before letting her go. After his mother disappeared out of sight Uli turned to Aran;

-"Shall we go? We still gotta select our survival gear."

-"I hope they left some useful stuff for us..."


	8. Chapter 2: The Journey

Uli'Nich stood in the hangar of Rayya. It was dim and depressing. Hundreds of years old lights were on their last breath, some of them not even working, walls were coated with panels; most of them lost their original color and rusting. Some of the parts lost

their panels long ago, showing all of the cables and systems hidden in walls. Couple of cables were drooping from the roof. It just showed what kind of situation Quarians were in to Uli, that was something he wanted to change someday.

Wasn't he raised for that anyway?

While lost in his thoughts the Marine he was following stopped on his track and pointed a lone ship in the hangar. Well it would take ten witnesses to prove it was a ship since it was very small on size. It looked more like a fighter to Uli. He wondered why would

these junks needed to be secured and watched by Migrant Marines. However if that was the case maybe it wouldn't be so bad he thought him self. Uli approached the old ship; he noticed what appeared to be Khelish signs. He brushed off the dirt with side of his

right arm. After the smoke dispersed it revealed what was written on the ship; Este Navia.

-"Not one for the archives huh?" he said to him self. The ship was an interesting design so to say. It looked like two huge canoes mounted on top of eachother with its color being brown. From behind to middle sections were a really small cockpit and a passable

living space containing a bed and miniature kitchen. Shelves were carved inside the metal walls there to contain several electronic devices including a food processor, a liquid fountain and several emergency kits. After scanning the whole machine Uli found out it

also had it's own FTL Drive. However due to it's small size it wasn't as effective as the rest. It was probably going to be a long journey in this thing. Este Navia also had a FTL Communicator, a very old one but it would get the job done. In the meanwhile several

other Quarians flooded the hangar. Uli immediately knew who they were. How could he mistake them for someone else he spend many of his lessons with them. The children of Admirals and Conclave Members. They were on the same boat as Uli; had high

standards and with it high expectations. He felt bad that they got better equipment and possibilities than others, but he was also glad because what was expected from them in return was beyond anyone else.

In the meanwhile families were saying their farewells to their children. In the crowd Uli'Nich spotted his mother and surprisingly Admiral Xen who was right behind her.

-"Oh the joy..."Uli mumbled, preparing him self for the upcoming lecture.

-"Hello mother." said the son, he and his mother hugging each other with passion. This was their last chance to do it for a long time. Admiral Xen crossed her arms, making her presence felt to Uli'Nich.

-"I am so proud that my boy is going to his pilgrimage, I remember when you got your first suit like it happened yesterday..." said Admiral Raan; hints of joy and sorrow were all present in her voice.

-"I grew up since then mother." after a moment of silence Uli  felt the need to reassure his mother; he owed her that much "Don't you worry, I'll be fine." Raan just looked where his eyes are behind the visor in silence.

She knew very well that her son was ready as he can be. However this did put her mind at ease. Times like these reminded her that she was a mother.

-"We expect you to be on your best behavior, Uli'Nich." said Admiral Xen out of blue. Maybe not so much since Uli expected her to say something like this.

"Remember you are representing not just the Quarian people but also the Admiralty Board."

-"I believe my actions will be most desirable to your **highly** expectations, Admiral Xen." and he meant it; he was going to surpass all expectations and make everyone proud. He was born for this... He was raised for this, taught to become this.

His existence was for the good of the Migrant Fleet and her people.

...

After everyone said their farewells and all the pleasantries were said and done young Quarians and Uli'Nich made their way to their ships. Uli proceeded to sit on the pilot's seat and strapped him self to it, his hands went each of their sides and started 

pressing specific buttons. All those years of simulations and lessons have prepared him for this and more. Operating a ship this size was a piece of cake for him. The console came to life, his left hand then went up and began fumbling with various switches.

Engines at the back of the ship was active and began making a noise considerably loud, but satisfying in the end. At least it was satisfying for a Quarian, a loud noise coming from a ship meant it was working as intended. The lights above the hanger turned

blue and various blue light lid in the direction of the exit. Ships in front of Este Navia began taking off one by one. Uli'Nich waited in anticipation, this was the start to a great but also a horrifying experience, a new bright but also a terrifying page in his life.

It was his turn now, Uli got a hold of two yokes in front of him, he pulled them both to him self and his right foot pressed against a pedal that was located underneath the console, giving engines a great roar. Este Navia jolted forward and in seconds she was

out of the hangar. While passing the energy shield covering hangar's exit time slowed down for Uli'Nich. He was out now, flied away from his home into the unknown. From here on out he was alone. He pushed the right pedal even further and his ship speed

up in response. He was to put a distance between him self and the fleet and go to the marked location on his map. The location indicated the nearest Mass Relay Migrant Fleet used to get to their current system and it was from here that most pilgrims were

to travel to their each respective destinations. Coming near to the Mass Relay Uli "punched in" the coordination he wished to go and opened a link between his Navigation Computer and Mass Relay to pinpoint his jump and landing location. Here Uli could 

hear nothing but his own breathing and his ship's engine. There was only one foreign presence in the form of a sound. The slight humming sound coming from the Mass Relay. This mix of sounds became his music for fifteen minutes until he finally jumped

into hyper space.


	9. Chapter 3: Eden Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Goodness. I am alive. My friends who are the only people that read this stuff are alive. Time to crank up a short episode so I can get to the real stuff!

_Uli'Nich was sitting inside a pathetic excuse of a room. The crammed box had barely enough place to lie down and breath. It was dark and dirty, floating dust was visible every where light was touching. It was silent with only a humming coming from a kid and_

_the unceasing sound of engines coming from every direction breaking it. It was him who was humming, staring down to another Quarian; resting between his arms, her legs passing on top of his legs, from her knee to her feet resting on the uncomfortable_

_bed. Her head had fallen, her chin was resting on her chest. The usual lights of her eyes that would be visible outside her helmet were no where to be found. Her breathing was slow and weak. Uli's eyes would occasionally go back between her visor and her_

_chest to see if she was still breathing. Her three fingered hand was holding his free hand, weakly. Uli never how, why or what he was humming, he didn't know where he got it. He only knew that this would always relax him._

_He hoped he could relax his friend too._ _This went on for what it felt like an eternity. However suddenly her breathing felt even weaker, her hand was slipping away from his. Uli stopped his humming and with open/terrified eyes he stared at his friend. His heart_

_felt like it was about to launch from his chest. She could_ _only muster a brief hum before her_ _head fell all the way it could go, her breathing stopped and her hand gave no more strength to stand in its place. His heart started beating more and more violent, he_

_wanted to yell but he couldn't, it felt like there was a_ _string tied to his heart it was pulling it_ _down. His breathing felt like it was gonna cut off. Why couldn't he yell? Why didn't he say it was gonna be alright? Why couldn't he give her any closure? Why couldn't he_

_do something about it? Why couldn't he saved her? Why!? WHY!?_

 

Uli jolted off his bed breathless, he was panting and he could tell he was sweaty inside his suit. His heart felt like it was still trying to get out of his rib cage. He activated his omni-tool on his left wrist and pressed a button, his visor began scanning it self then a

stream of light in shape of a line slowly made it's way from top to bottom. Cleaning the visor in the process. He threw him self to the side and off the bed. 

-"Same nightmare again..." he mumbled him self "You lied to me Doctor Nila. You owe me 500 credits." he went about. The loneliness was starting to caught up with him but at least he was close to his destination.

-"Eden Prime... Abigal'Zi." Uli's omni-tool flashed for a second, after that a red colored drone appeared before him.

-"Yes?" the drone said in it's own language. He had programmed Abigal spesifically like this so it wouldn't scare anyone who were deadly afraid of AI. 

-"Any information about Eden Prime? Skip the boring stuff."

The Drone gave it self a sphere shape, purple coloured with multiple white lines going around the drone in every direction, only leaving a clear round line that would imitate an eye. It flashed a light on to the ships glass and projected a screen.

-''Eden Prime is known to be one of the first Human colonies established beyond the Charon Mass Relay. Eden Prime's biosphere is unusually well-suited for importation of-''

-''I said cut the boring stuff didn't I?''

After a brief moment drone continued.

-''It has a population of 3,962,450 humans, rich in resources and recommended by multiple council raced extranet forums for being welcoming. It is also said that many Asari found their love here by doing-''

-''Alright thank you Abigal I get the gist of it.'' Uli stared at the planet he was approaching. It was certainly beautiful; green fields and aqua oceans as far as the eye can see. Too bad it would take him about six generations before he could walk

without his mask unless he wanted to spend all that time with a running nose.  _You win some you lose some_   he thought to him self. He could not wait until he finally got there. Not because he wanted to meet all those new people but he was bored

out of his mind stuck inside his tiny ship. There was only enough room to walk between his bed and to cock pit and it was only about 5 steps before he got there. All he could do was stationary or horizontal fitness and training. While it kept him healthy 

enough it wasn't exactly what a VIP ticket could get you in this Galaxy. Only thing that was different than usual was the occasional asteroid fields which he had planty of fun flying between them in manual control. If Fleet were to see him he would be 

Court Marshalled however since they were not here it was his grand time. But now he was in the clear so he had no choice but to relax and wait for a few hours before he would enter Eden Prime's atmosphere.

 _Slow down you mudball so I can catch up to you_.  _Why couldn't the Universe worked simpler._ he thought to him self.

 

-''This is Eden Prime Space Control, you are passing through Human Alliance System. State your business.''

_Finally._

-''Hello control this is Uli'Nich nar Cyniad, hailing from Este Navia of Migrant Fleet. Here for part time work.''

-''A Quarian 'ey? Ok I am sending you a clearance form. Fill it on your way to the planet. Once you are down just hand it to the administor and you are good to go. Don't cause any trouble.''

Uli didn't answer to him. He was in way too good of a mood to pay any mind to him. He put the ship on autopilot and started working on this ''Form'' of theirs.

_..._

His mood had died right then and there. 


End file.
